


Do you like me on my knees?

by supreme_genius



Series: Grimm Ficlets [8]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing sexier than a grimm down on his knees. Especially one with such pretty lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you like me on my knees?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing Grimm.  
> I do, however, own my ideas.  
> Renard's POV  
> One shot.  
> Unbeta'd

          I sat at my desk, swamped in paperwork. I glanced up at the clock and groaned; it was after seven. Everyone had gone home, I guessed, maybe a few lingered. _You should give it up for the night_. I sighed and shuffled papers into folders. I got up and filed them away. I returned to my desk and laid my head in my hands.

          Knock, knock.

          “Captain?”

          I looked up and there was Detective Burkhardt leaning against the door frame.

          “Yes, Detective?”

          He walked over and set down a manila folder in front of me. I flipped through it; it was his report from the case involving a certain set of gold coins.

          “Don’t worry. I left out a small part of what happened in the parking garage.”

          I nodded a silent thank you. He lingered.

          “You need something else, Burkhardt?”

          “Actually…” He shut the door then walked around to my side of the desk and planted his ass on it, not a foot away me. _Hmm…_

          “I’ve been thinking, Sean.” He leaned over, placing a hand on my thigh. Our faces were much too close for a detective and his superior. “You’ve been really tense lately. Even before the coins…”

          “Burkhardt,” I warned. I stood up, letting his hand fall away. I didn’t have anywhere else to go; I was trapped by a wall, my desk, and a lusty-looking detective.

          “Renard,” he teased.

          Before I had a chance to try and push past him, he was down on his knees. I stood there, dumbfounded. His hands gripped my thighs and he looked up at me with hungry eyes; I bit back a moan. There was nothing sexier than a grimm down on his knees. Especially one with such pretty lips. He licked those pretty lips of his then moved his hands to my fly. I hadn’t realized I’d been holding my breath until he freed my erection – _when did that happen?_ – from my pants and ran his tongue up the length.

          _Sweet fuck…_

          He wrapped his lips around the head, teasing me with his tongue. And to think I thought I had a talented tongue. Not even speaking five languages fluently yields that kind of talent. I let my head fall back. He wrapped his hand around the base; hand and mouth worked in sync. I grabbed my desk with one hand – doing my best to stay standing – and grabbed his shoulder with the other – so tightly my knuckles turned white. He started to suck harder, a teasing hint of teeth. I tried to hold off as long as I could, but it was useless – that grimm had one hell of a mouth. I could feel the reflexes in the back of his mouth as he swallowed, taking all of me with no problem. It was enough to send me right over the edge. I came with a long, harsh moan.

          He let me soften in his mouth, as his tongue took care of any left-over mess. He stood up, my hand still on his shoulder. He was a good five inches shorter, but somehow he was right in my face; I realized I had started to lean on my desk – legs practically useless at holding me up.

          “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sean.” He slid out from under my grip and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

          I tucked myself away and just stood there. _What the hell just happened?_


End file.
